


i'm only me when i'm with you

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Nini's turning 18 and in the Philippine culture they throw a big party, and Ricky plays an important role for the night.(Nini and Ricky never dated, but she's in love with him and just doesn't know it yet)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 29
Kudos: 159





	i'm only me when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> I loved when they mentioned Nini's part Filipino in the show, when she was talking to her grandmother. I really connected with this story, reminding me what my debut was like, and made me really miss when the days were easier.
> 
> anyways, i hope you like this story, and get a little taste on the Philippines culture :)

The first time Nini had thought about her 18th birthday, she was ten years old. She, along with her moms, had attended her cousin’s debut. She had seen how many things go on, and how fancy it all was. Ever since then, she’s been planning her perfect party, she secretly started a scrapbook of ideas and pins that she wanted. In the Philippine culture, when a young woman reaches the age of eighteen, they have an extravagant party, welcoming them into adulthood, essentially a coming of age party.

A few weeks before Nini turned seventeen, her moms had asked her if she wanted to have a debut the following year, and Nini had instantly said yes bringing them in for a big group hug. Nini never asked them because she didn’t want to burden them, considering how much it would potentially cost. She pulled out her secret scrapbook that she hadn’t told anyone about, showing them a few ideas that she had; from colour schemes, to décor to the theme. It made their job a lot easier knowing that she had a vision in mind.

Nini was always talking about the party to her friends, especially Kourtney because she knew her friend had a good eye for these types of things. So, when the time came around for Nini to pick a dress a few months before the party, along with her moms, she had brought Kourtney, Gina, and Ashlyn to help her pick, knowing that the more opinions the better.

Nini comes out in the first gown that her moms had picked, it was an A-line, floor length dress, it was deep purple, with very little sequins. It was a gorgeous dress, but Nini wasn’t sure if it was the one for her. It wasn’t what she has pictured, she tried it on more for her moms’ benefit, but everyone agreed they weren’t quite sure if it would fit with the theme and colour scheme of the event.

After a number of different dresses, she tries on this deep rose-pink, strapless dress. It was a ball gown, that cinched at the waist, with the most incredible beading work. Twirling around in the dressing room, before heading out to see what everyone thinks, but Nini couldn’t stop herself from smiling at it, she knew this is the one, it was absolutely breathtaking.

As she exits the dressing room, standing up on the podium, she turns around to the group, “What do you guys think?” she says with the biggest smile. Everyone was amazed, telling her it was perfect, from the colour to the style to the detail.

Her moms had walked up to check the dress out closer, falling more in love with it, “Honey, I think this is it. You look absolutely beautiful,” Carol tells her.

Nini smiles brightly at her, bringing them in for a hug. She heads on back to the dressing room, to change so they can purchase the dress. Deciding that they were all going out to eat lunch, ending up choosing the Italian restaurant from across the street. Everyone couldn’t stop talking about the party, telling her that it’s going to be the party of the year.

Dana suddenly asks, “Nini, have you given some thought on who you want to be your escort?”

Nini and her friends turn to her, Ashlyn is the one to ask, “What’s an escort?”

“Basically, it’s someone that kind of brings her around the party to essentially ‘show her off’, more traditional people would say, they’re your date for the night. But it’s typically a boyfriend or close guy friend that the girl chooses.” Dana explains to the group, “I know it’s super outdated, but you might feel better to have someone by your side the entire night.”

All her friends started to understand, Nini hadn’t really thought of that part, mostly focused on the actual party aspect. She understood where her mom was coming from, being the center of attention in front of so many people can be nerve wracking. It’s nothing like being on stage, this time she is just being herself, no one else to lean on when she wasn’t sure about something.

Nini is brought out of her train of thought when Gina pipes up shaking Nini’s shoulder, “Ask Ricky! You’ve known him forever and he’s your best friend. He can’t say no.” Everyone around the table nods in agreement, telling her that he would be perfect.

If Nini had given thought about it, she probably would’ve thought to ask Ricky. She’s known him the longest, and is her best friend, she wouldn’t be afraid to ask him to do such a big task for her. Nini knew why Gina had suggested Ricky, asides from the obviously long history they have together, but Gina has always been a supporter of the non-existent romantic relationship between them.

When they had first met Gina a few years back, she always assumed Ricky and her had been together, that was until Nini started dating EJ Caswell. When she brought him around one time, Gina was incredibly confused, blatantly asking about her relationship with Ricky in front of her then boyfriend. The comment embarrassing everyone at the time. Throughout Nini’s relationship, Gina had still thought her and Ricky were meant to be together, she wasn’t afraid to admit it, claiming it just made sense.

Not really needing to give it much thought, Nini agrees, telling her moms that she wants Ricky to be her escort, and that she’ll ask him later. Bringing a smile to all of her friends faces, knowing what that meant for the pair.

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch, mostly chattering about the party and how much there is still left to do.

-

Later that evening, Nini was doing homework when she heard a sound come from her phone, indicating an incoming text.

 _Ricky_ : milkshake?

 _Nini_ : yes, please.

 _Ricky_ : be there in 5.

She sighs, silently preparing herself, knowing that this is the perfect time to ask Ricky to be her escort for her birthday. She doesn’t quite know why she is so nervous, he’s her best friend, of course he’ll say yes. Nini’s had a crush on Ricky since she could remember, and when her mom said it’s like your date for the night, Nini’s brain couldn’t help but travel to the idea that Ricky would essentially be her date. Of course, Nini didn’t let any of her friends know of her secret crush, Nini knew if they found out, she’d never hear the end of it.

She gets a notification that he’s outside, so she quickly pulls on one of Ricky’s many hoodies that ended up at her house. Grabbing a small purse, “I’m going out with Ricky, don’t wait up.” Nini calls out to her moms, as she’s running down the stairs heading for the front door, locking it behind her.

When they arrived at their favourite diner, they sat in their usual booth. After their waitress took their order, Nini couldn’t help but pick at her nails, flaking some nail polish off in the process, something she does when she’s nervous. Ricky noticing the habit, he places his hand on top of hers, “Hey, what’s up?”

Pulling her hands back, realizing what she was doing, “Oh, well, I want to ask you something. I know it’s going to sound so stupid but, I couldn’t think of anyone else I wanted to ask.”

Ricky looks at her expectantly, “Don’t be nervous, it’s me. Nothing you say sounds stupid,” he pauses, “except that time you asked me in the middle of a football game what the team was intercepting.” He laughs, recalling one of Nini’s not so brighter moments.

Her jaw dropping, she kicks him in the shin, “Shut up, I was having a moment!”

“Nini, come on, they were throwing the ball, what else could it be?” he argued, not being able to stop his laughter.

“You know what Ricky Bowen, maybe I should just ask someone else, oh maybe EJ would want t-“

“No, no, no, whatever it is, I’ll do it.” he interrupts her before she could even finish her sentence, waving his hands frantically in her direction. Intrigued by the change in his demeanor when she brought up her ex-boyfriend.

Nini and EJ dated for a couple months last year, until EJ had admitted to her that he thinks she’s in love with her best friend. Nini instantly shooting the idea down, claiming it to be ridiculous, but in the end the pair agreed that it’s probably best for them to just be friends Ricky didn’t know about the first half of the reason that brought them to separate. Nevertheless, when he found out about the split, he still stayed over at Nini’s that night watching cheesy rom-coms and chowing down as much junk food as possible, to make her feel better.

“You don’t even know what I’m asking you.” She says.

Ricky shaking his head quickly, “doesn’t matter, as my best friend, I’m obligated to say yes.” He informs her, taking a sip of his water, “what is it that I’m saying yes to?” he questions.

Nini laughs, “Well, you know how I’ve been planning my debut?” Ricky nods in response, “I wanted to ask, but you didn’t exactly let me get the chance to, if you would possibly, maybe be my escort?” she asks, not making eye contact with her friend.

Ricky looks at his friend confused, “What does that mean?”

“Basically, my date for the night. Essentially, you’re showing me off to the guests and stuff, we do this grand entrance and a dance,” she informs him, “okay, maybe more than one dance.”

When Nini finally looks up at her best friend, he was smiling at her, “Of course I’ll do it Nini. I’d be fucking honoured.”

Nini beams up at her friend, glad that it was a lot easier asking him than she had expected. A few moments later, the waitress came with their milkshakes and a plate of fries for them to share. They were silently drinking their milkshakes, dipping their fries in their beverage, just like they always do.

“Would you have really asked EJ?” Ricky asks randomly, focused on dipping his fry into his shake.

Nini laughs, “Of course not,” she replies analyzing her friend, noting how his shoulders relaxed Nini couldn’t help but tease, kicking the boy lightly, “Richard Bowen, were you jealous?”

His head snaps up to her, “NO” the volume of his voice startling himself, quickly looking around to see if anyone heard him. Nini sends him a look that he knows all too well, “Okay, fine. Just a little. But only because I was scared I wasn’t the number one boy in your life.” He admits.

Her eyes softening for her best friend, she reaches across the table grabbing his hand, “You’re my number one everything” she smiles reassuring him.

He ducks his head a little bit in embarrassment, he chucks a fry at her, “stop being cheesy.” Bringing the pair into a fit of laughter.

\--

“Ricky!” she yells for the umpteenth time that hour, pulling back from the ballroom hold they were in.

“I didn’t mean to step on you! Every time I step, your foot just happens to be underneath it!” he laughs, at his own joke. Nini smacks his shoulder trying not to laugh, reprimanding him for blaming her when it was evidently his fault.

Nini’s birthday party was slowly approaching, and they both knew they had to prepare a dance for when she is announced. It was their first dance practice, and Ricky couldn’t seem to keep his feet from stepping on her toes. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, real quick, and you better figure it out by the time I come back,” she bites, not too threateningly at her friend, quickly turning heading to the bathroom.

When Nini returns, she notices Ricky speaking in hushed tones with Mama D, when her mom sees her approaching, their conversation instantly comes to a halt. Ricky quickly heading in her direction to pick up where they had left off. Looking up at him curiously, knowing she’s going to have to ask him what they were talking about later, they had more pressing issues at hand.

After an hour of practice, Ricky and Nini managed to get down most of the song without him stepping on her toes. Their technique does require a lot of polishing up, but a few practices every week would definitely have promising results. Ricky taking a seat on her couch, pulling his phone out of his bag, presumably to text his dad that he’ll be staying over at Nini’s for dinner.

“What were you talking about with my mom earlier?” Nini asks randomly from behind him.

He quickly turns around, looking at her confused of what she meant, until he realized what she referring to, “Nothing.” He shrugs.

Nini hums, “Didn’t seem like nothing to me.” She prods at him, knowing that if she kept asking he’d probably cave.

“Nothing you have to worry about it,” he reassures her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, “Ready for dinner?” he asks.

Nini unsatisfied with his answer, but decides not to intrude, she nods her head standing up alongside him, following closely behind him to the kitchen. Taking a seat at her usual spot at the dining table, Ricky sitting adjacently to her.

When she looks back to her friend, she notices that he looks lost in thought, “what are you thinking about?” she asks, both with concern and curiosity.

He looks up at her, taking his attention away from the spot he was fixed on, “Nothing” he shrugs. The answer causing Nini to sigh, “is that the word of the day or something? Because you’ve been using it an awful lot.” She chuckles, nudging his clasped hands.

He sighs deeply, causing Nini’s laughter to falter giving him a concerned look, “Nini, right now, I can’t tell you, okay?”

Taken aback by his response, him sounding slightly irritated, leaving Nini confused and a little sad that he didn’t feel comfortable enough to confide in her of what’s bothering him. Wondering what it could possibly be that he couldn’t tell her, her mind jumping from idea to idea. All Nini could muster was a small nod and heads to the kitchen to start bringing out the dinner plates her moms had prepared for them. They had left earlier that evening, meeting up with some of their old friends who’re in town, leaving Ricky and Nini to themselves.

Nini hadn’t realized that Ricky had followed her into the kitchen, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. Pulling her small frame into his chest, he mumbles into her hair, “I’m sorry, but I promise you’ll find out soon.” Nini turning her body around to hug him properly, nodding as she presses her face into his shoulder.

Pulling away from his embrace reluctantly, “Dinner and a movie?” she asked, hopefully. He nods, grabbing the two plates from where she had left them on the counter, retreating back to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. While Nini sets up the TV to play whatever movie pops up.

\--

Kourtney pulled into Nini’s driveway, the lack of cars signaling that her moms were still at work. “Text Nini we’re here,” she tells Gina who’s sitting in the passenger seat. Gina looking up from her phone, “Her and Ricky are just finishing up with dance practice so she said just to walk in, she’s leaving the door unlocked.”

Kourtney nods, turning the car off and locking it behind her. Gina pries the front door open, calling their friends name out, first heading to the kitchen then to the living room. Gina and Kourtney halt, when they see Nini napping on the couch. This would be a typical sight, but Nini wasn’t alone, Ricky’s body was wrapped around Nini’s tiny frame, snoring lightly.

Kourtney quickly snaps a few shots, sending it in their friends group chat, to tease them about it later. Kourtney and Gina were whispering in hushed tones, debating on whether they should wake her up or not, when Nini starts stirring from her nap, spotting her two friends. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, trying to get up, but realized the pair of arms that were wrapped around her tightly. Running her hand through the boy’s hair, without a beat it caused him to ease up and loosen his grip. Kourtney and Gina did not miss how Nini instantly knew how to get the boy to let her go, eyeing each other with knowing looks. Nini gets up, and throws a blanket over the sleeping boy, she gestures for her friends to follow her into the kitchen.

“Hey, sorry, just needed a power nap,” she apologizes through a yawn, “so, how are you guys?” grabbing a glass of water, leaning against the counter.

Kourtney eyeing her friend taking a seat at the island, next to Gina, “Girl, who cares about how we are, we just walked in on you napping with Ricky!” Curious to see how her friend would explain her way out of this one.

Nini’s eyes moving back and forth between her expecting friends, “Oh, we were just tired, dancing takes a lot out of us. Naps are an essential part to dance.” She jokes, taking a sip of water.

“Well, I would be careful when you open the group chat, there’ll be lots of questions waiting for you two.” Gina laughs, pulling her phone out of her pocket to show Nini what she was referring to.

Nini’s eyes flitted across the screen, quickly reading a few of the messages that were also commenting on the photo, her face beginning to grow red. Most of the comments claiming that they must be dating, or they were #ultimategoals by Carlos particularly. Handing the phone back to her friend, “You guys are the worst. Best friends, that’s it,” she groans.

“Anyways, we came over to see if you needed help with anything for the party, we only have a month left,” Kourtney offered excitedly, knowing Nini probably wants to stop talking about it.

Nini smiles, “Really? I know I have some things that you could help me with.”

Before Nini could move to grab the list that sits on their fridge, she feels a pair of arms encircle her waist. Ricky pushing his face into her hair, “You left me,” he mumbles. Nini bringing her hand up to his hair, playing with the curls, “Gina and Kourtney came, remember I told you they were stopping by?”

He peeks up, finally realizing they weren’t alone, letting his arms drop from her waist. His cheeks burning from embarrassment, seeing that their friends saw them like that, since they never act that way around them. Waving at his friends in greeting, he turns back to Nini, “I should probably get going, I told Big Red I was going to head over after practice.” Nini nods, “I’ll see you guys later, bye beautiful.” He says, pressing a quick kiss to Nini’s temple, heading back into the living room to grab his bag and skateboard before leaving.

Nini looks back at her friends, seeing them watching her, they looked at one another exclaiming, “Best Friends” adding air quotes around it for emphasis, laughing with one another.

“Shut up!”

\--

Nini’s actual birthday fell on a Wednesday. Nini’s moms had made her favourite breakfast that morning, blueberry pancakes topped with tons of whipped cream, icing sugar and maple syrup. Her moms kissing her goodbye on their way out for work with the promise that they will do something for dinner tonight. Nini opted to wear her favourite white crop top, paired with her favourite jean skirt.

When Nini had left the house, instead of Ricky’s car waiting for her outside, it was Big Red’s. Nini frowned slightly, confused on what was going on, as she approached the car, her friend jumped out of the car, “Happy Birthday Neener!!” he yells, pulling her into a hug.

She laughs, returning the hug, “Thanks Red.” She says, after pulling away and getting settled into the car. He hands her a cupcake, “It’s never too early for a cupcake on your birthday,” he jokes. Accepting it with a big smile, she starts unwrapping it, taking a bite. When Big Red pulls into the main road, Nini couldn’t help but ask, “Why didn’t Ricky pick me up today?” her a mouth little full of the cupcake, she hadn’t heard from her friend since the night before.

Big Red shrugs, “He asked me to take you today, I don’t know. You haven’t spoken to him?” he asked quizzically, confused that she had no idea it was him taking her to school that day. Nini shook her head, a little disappointed, not even a text from her best friend greeting her or even mentioning the change in her ride.

Big Red pulls into the school’s parking lot, putting the car into park. They both head into the school, dropping by Nini’s locker first. When Nini saw her locker, she forgot about Ricky for a moment, amazed by what her friends had done. They had decorated her locker, with a ton of photos and streamers, she turned to Big Red who was smiling widely at her, “I came earlier with the girls, we wanted to start your day off with a smile.” Pulling Nini in a side hug.

Nini spent a good few minutes admiring her friends work, realizing that class should be starting soon, she quickly opens her locker pulling things in and out, collecting the books she needs for the first half of her day. As she closes her locker, she sees a few of her friends, running over to her to greet her, hugging her and telling her they are so excited for her party that weekend. Distracting Nini from the disappointment she had felt earlier that morning, with still no sign of Ricky. Kourtney and Big Red pull Nini into the direction of their homeroom, before the warning bell could ring.

When lunch finally rolled around, Nini ran over to her locker once her class was dismissed, excited to see and talk to her friends. Ricky hadn’t shown up for any of their classes that morning, causing Nini’s brain to wander, thinking of the possibilities of where he could be that he couldn’t even text her, trying not to be overly concerned about him.

Nini makes her way down to the cafeteria, spotting her friends at their usual table, noting that Ricky still wasn’t there, she drops her bag on the floor next to Seb’s, but before she could take a seat she feels an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back a little. Instantly knowing it’s Ricky by the way he smells, she hears him whisper in her ear, “Happy birthday beautiful.” Pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear, letting her go.

She turns around, ready to ask him so many questions, but he pulls out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Her jaw slightly drops, looking up at him, seeing him smiling down at her, “Sorry, I didn’t text you. I’ve been a little busy this morning.”

“Being busy isn’t an excuse, I will let it slide for now. But you’re taking me out after school.” she tells him, taking hold of the flowers he brought her. Leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, so he knows she’s not actually mad at him, “thank you.”

Smiling down at her, he places a hand on the small of her back to guide her back to her seat, as they both sit. Bringing their attention back to the rest of their friends, who were carefully watching the interaction between the pair.

“So,” Carlos is the first to speak up, “best friends, yup, that’s totally what I just witnessed.”

Bringing their friends to erupt in laughter, loving to tease the pair about their friendship. The comment causing Nini and Ricky’s face to turn red. Ricky scratching the back of his neck, a sign that he’s beginning to become uncomfortable.

“Nins, do you have big plans tonight?” Ashlyn asks.

Nini shakes her head, “Ricky’s taking me out,” she smiles nudging his body with hers, “And I know my moms want to go out for dinner.”

“Where are you taking her?” Seb asks, directing the question at Ricky.

“It’s a surprise,” he winks at the group. Causing Nini’s head to snap in his direction, “you already have something planned?”

He hums in response, “You didn’t let me tell you, just insisted I take you out.” He laughs, causing the group to burst out into laughter.

“Okay, okay, I get it, but you have to be nice to me it’s my birthday.” She says shaking Ricky’s arm. Taking his arm out of her grasp to put it around her shoulder and pulls her in, “yeah, yeah, yeah.”

-

Nini was talking to Ashlyn and EJ outside the school, mostly asking her if she’s ready for her party on Saturday. When EJ suddenly asks, “I’ve got to ask, the flowers,” he points to the bouquet she was holding, “where’d you get them?”

“Ricky got them for me.” She smiles down at them, it was like he was summoned, because suddenly she felt the weight of Ricky’s arm drop around her shoulder.

“Ready for your surprise?” he asks, smiling down at her. Nodding excitedly, she bids their friends goodbye. When she looked back at them, EJ was giving her a look, understanding what he meant, she quickly shook her head no. Nini knew EJ kept his eye out on her and Ricky, still trying to prove his point that he was right when they broke up.

Once Nini settled into her spot in the passenger seat, Ricky handed her a blindfold, she looked at him questioning the piece of fabric. He laughs lightly, “just trust me, I’m your best friend, I’m not going to kill you,” she complies reluctantly, tying it around her head, “probably” he adds on, bursting into laughter.

Nini throws her hand to hit him blindly, “just drive.” Still not sure about this surprise, she isn’t a big fan of surprises, Nini doesn’t like to not know things. They sat in silence, with the only sound of Ricky’s music playing through the speakers of the car.

Nini feels the car come to a halt, and no longer hears the music or the hum of the car. She looks in the general direction of her friend, “Ricky?” she asks, nervously.

“I’m here. I’m going to come around and lead you out, but don’t take the blindfold off until I tell you.” She nods in response.

She hears her door open on her right, Ricky takes her hand, helping her out of the car. Putting both of his hands on her shoulders, guiding her on where to stand.

“Okay, go ahead,” signaling for her to take off her blindfold.

Untying the fabric that covered her eyes, after adjusting to the light from the darkness, she’s faced with a picnic blanket, decorated with some fruits and cookies. The view was incredible, overlooking the city, it must be even more beautiful at night, she thought. She turned to Ricky with a bright smile, “This is what you were doing all morning?”

He shrugs, “Mostly. Come on, I want to give you the first part of your gift.”

“First part?” she looks at him quizzically following him to the blanket.

He hums, pulling out a small box out of his pocket, “you’ll get the next part on Saturday.”

Sitting next to her on the blanket, he hands her the box, a little nervously. Intrigued by what it could possibly be, she carefully opens the box to reveal a small gold pendant in the shape of the letter R. Nini looked at him curiously, “R as in Ricky?” she asks, reminding her too much of Troy Bolton, probably where he got the idea from. He shyly nods, reaching inside his shirt, pulling out a longer chain than hers, at the end was a circular pendant with letter N engraved on it. Nini couldn’t help but smile at her best friend.

“You know, in case you forget about me when we go off to college. I’m just there hanging onto your neck, just like I always am.” He jokes, “Do you like it?” he asks looking down a little nervous for her answer.

She smiles brightly at him, “It’s beautiful Ricky,” she tells him softly, handing him the necklace to put around her neck, he takes it clasping it for her. Looking down at the necklace, gently placed across her neck, she couldn’t stop smiling at it. She leans over giving him a kiss on the cheek, to show her appreciation.

“You know, I could never forget you.” She says, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, eyes watering a little, “And, we don’t know where we’re going to end up just yet. Just watch, you’re going to be stuck with me for another few years when we both go to college, together.” Pulling her into a hug, they both knew they needed, not really ready to talk about moving away from this town and the life they had built together.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I really, really, really, want a strawberry.” She laughs, wiping at her eyes, opening the container of fruit, pulling out the strawberry.

They spent most of the afternoon, just sitting and talking about anything and everything. Reminiscing on the old days, back when life was easier, without thinking about college applications, and what the future has in store for him. As the sun was beginning to set, Ricky pulls out his polaroid camera, wanting to capture this moment. First taking a candid photo of Nini, laughing at something he had said. Then taking a few together, so they could each have it to remember their night.

Ricky pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time _6:56_ it read.

“Shit” he mumbles.

“What?”

His head snaps up in her direction, “I just promised your moms I’d have you home at 7:00. We should probably get going.” Reluctantly, Nini gets up and helps Ricky pack up the car, heading back to her house.

Ricky pulls into her driveway, walking her to her door. Before unlocking the door, she turns to her friend, “Thank you for today, you really made it up.” She jokes, nudging him with the hand that wasn’t occupied with the flowers he bought her.

“I had fun, now go spend time with your lovely mothers. Tell them I say hi.” He says, kissing her forehead, heading back to the car.

Nini waited until Ricky had left to unlock the door, she couldn’t stop smiling, grabbing the necklace that laid on her neck, smiling down at it. Her crush on Ricky just keeps growing and she doesn’t know what to do. Could she talk to anyone about it? No. That’s the last idea on her mind, not wanting her friends to tease her about it, telling her they knew all along. She knew EJ was right, she just didn’t want to admit it to herself, not wanting to get hurt. Sometimes, Ricky just makes it harder to shake the silly little crush.

\--

It was the day of the party, the one that she’s been planning since she could remember. She ran downstairs that morning, smiling brightly at her moms, who were breakfast. Greeting her moms a good morning, and kissing her Lola who was sitting at the table, enjoying her morning tea.

“Excited Nini?” her Lola asks, smiling at her beautiful granddaughter.

Nini nods, “did you have a debut Lola?”

“I did, a very long time ago. It wasn’t as fancy as yours will be,” Smiling at her granddaughter, taking a hold of her hands, “you’ve put so much hard work into this, I’m so proud of you _anak_.”

The doorbell rings throughout their house, Nini looking at her moms, confused at who it could possibly be this early. She heads to the door to see who it is, opening it to see Ricky with the biggest grin, “Good morning beautiful,” he exclaims excitedly, walking past Nini into the house. Nini watching her best friend kick off his shoes making a beeline towards the kitchen, confused on what’s going on, closing the door and following her friend. Ricky never wakes up voluntarily before 11, so what was she doing here at 8 in the morning?

She watches as he greets her moms and Lola with a kiss on the cheek, taking a seat by her grandmother. As her mom sets down breakfast on the table, telling Nini to come take a seat. She sits down next to her best friend who was talking away about some college program he was considering.

“Ricky,” she calls taking his attention away from her grandmother, “not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here so early?”

He shrugs, “I offered to help set up the hall, while you and your moms are getting ready. I also roped Big Red, Carlos and EJ into it as well.”

“And we offered them breakfast, I think Ricky was the only one comfortable saying yes,” Carol jokes, nudging Nini’s shoulder as she sets down a plate of eggs.

She pulls Ricky into a side hug, “I guess I chose the right guy to be my escort, huh?” Her comment causing the table to erupt in laughter. As she lets go, they all decide to dig in to the food that her moms had prepared, knowing they’ll need the energy for the long day that they have ahead of themselves.

After clearing out the table after breakfast, they had some time to spare before they had to start getting the cars packed up with all the decorations and necessities for the party. She pulled Ricky up to her room, so they could watch an episode of The Good Place. Making herself comfortable on the bed, cuddling into Ricky’s side, as he pulls open her laptop getting it set up.

He looks down at her, “Ready for today?” he asks.

She shrugs toying with necklace he had given her earlier that week, “Yeah, I’ve been waiting for this day since I was like ten, and now it’s finally happening. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous, it’s going to be great.” He reassures her, knowing that being the center of attention can be nerve-wracking, no matter if you’re a performer or not. It’s harder being yourself, than pretending to be someone else on stage.

Instead of pulling up Netflix, Ricky opens Spotify. Nini confused as to what he was doing, she watches him carefully as he clicks on one of her playlists, _Illuminate_ , filled with her favourite songs. As he presses play, the first song, was _Wildfire_ by Seafret, he pulls her off the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Dance with me.”

She smiles up at him, throwing her arms around his neck, swaying along to the song, he surprises her by pulling away, taking a hold of her hand and spinning her around. She couldn’t stop laughing, the moment easing her nerves, her heart beating a little faster when he dipped her.

Suddenly the door to her room opened, startling the pair, Ricky nearly dropping Nini, hugging her closer to his chest to help her up. When they looked to the door it was Kourtney, Carlos and Big Red. Ricky quickly turned to close her laptop, stopping the music blaring from it.

“I hope we’re interrupting something” Carlos jokes, nudging Kourtney, the trio erupting in laughter. The comment bringing Ricky and Nini’s face to turn red.

“We're just dancing, what’s up?” Ricky asks, changing the topic of the conversation.

Big Red eyeing them carefully, “We got here earlier, so we’re going to start packing the car, Mrs. Roberts sent us up to get you guys to help.”

Nini nods, “Of course, of course,” she turns to Ricky “Ricky could you grab my dress, it’s the one hanging in a white bag in my closet, you can’t miss it.” Wordlessly he heads to her closet, as Nini grabs her travel bag filled with make-up, jewelry, extra pair of clothes and her shoes. Ricky taking a hold of the bag as well after grabbing the dress, they look back to their friends signaling that they were ready.

Their friends noticing how the pair had not missed a beat with each other, their synchronicity was impeccable. Looking at each other then, to the pair again, who seem to have conversations without needing any words.

-

Nini was in a hotel room her moms had booked, a place a little closer to the venue so she didn’t have to travel too far after getting ready. She was in the middle of getting ready, Ashlyn was curling her hair, and Kourtney was to start her makeup once Ashlyn finished. She was sitting in front of the TV just watching a random movie, not really sure what the plot was but knew that the two leads were bound to fall in love. Kourtney, Ashlyn and Gina were already glammed up, promising to get dressed once Nini was almost ready. They were keeping her company and helping her get ready as her moms finished up the small, fine details at the hall.

“So, you and Ricky, huh?” Kourtney says out of the blue, not looking up from the magazine she was perusing, causing Nini’s face to burn in embarrassment, remembering what her friend had walked in on earlier that morning.

Gina’s head snaps in her direction, “what are you talking about?” Ashlyn asks leaning shifting her weight from one side to the other, confused as to what their friend was referring to, letting Nini’s hair release from the curling iron, grabbing another section to twirl around the hot piece of metal.

“I walked in on her and Ricky in an interesting position.”

“Okay, watch your words, it’s not what it sounds like,” Nini defends, pointing her finger in her direction vaguely, eyeing her friend that was sitting in the corner to the best of her ability without moving her head too much, not wanting to burn herself on the iron, “We we’re just dancing.”

Gina giving her friend a look, grabbing the TV controller, turning the volume down more interested in the conversation at hand, “Okay, just dancing can mean many things Nini,” she chuckles.

Kourtney setting the magazine down on the coffee table, “Come on Ni, he was dipping you, both of you were very lost in each other’s eyes. I know what I saw. You can’t tell me that there are no feelings, like at all?”

Nini sighs, knowing that her friends won’t let up on the topic any time soon. Kourtney still needs to do her makeup, so she’s going to be stuck with them for a while before Ricky comes to pick her up, she ponders whether she should finally admit the truth, not just to them, but to herself. That, yes, she has a crush on Ricky, has been falling for him since she can even remember. Maybe it’s not a silly elementary crush anymore, but that maybe, just maybe, she loves him. And yes, a big reason why her and EJ didn’t work out was because of her feelings for her best friend. It’s not like he feels the same way, and she can’t do anything about it. When college rolls around, who knows where they’ll end up. It’s just not going to happen.

As Ashlyn finishes with the last curl, applying a heavy dose of hairspray, ensuring that everything sticks in place, “We will put in that beautiful hair piece, after we get you in that dress. Kourt, you’re up.” Taking a seat next to Gina on the bed, stealing a piece of chocolate from the bag that her friend was snacking on. Kourtney was looking at her expectantly from across the room, knowing she’s not going to budge without getting an answer from Nini.

Taking a deep breath, “Fine, do you want the truth?” she asks rhetorically, “I love him. Fuck, I love him so much. I don’t really know when I knew, but all I’ve ever known is that I love him. I denied it for so damn long, because what am I? A cliché?” she scoffs, eyes watering, she can feel her nose burning a little, taking a hold of the R that will always hang around her neck, “but despite all of that, I have never admitted it to myself. I just, I-I can’t lose him. Because if I do, I don’t think I’ll recover, I don’t want to get hurt. He means everything to me.”

Her three friends quickly come over to her, bringing her in a hug, careful not to touch her freshly done hair. “Everyone always commented and told us that we’d be great together, and we’re the perfect couple.” She continued, “But we never talked about it, always laughed and brushed it off, thought it was funny. I see what everyone sees, because, yeah, we look like we’re dating. Who are we kidding, we are, just without any of those stupid labels.”

“I’m sorry if I pushed you.” Gina pipes up, “especially when you were with EJ.”

Nini shakes her head, teary-eyed she responds, “No, you we’re just trying to help, everyone was. No one knows this, but, EJ knew how much I loved him before I even knew, we didn’t break up because we thought we we’re better as friends, like we told everyone, but because he knew my heart belonged to someone else.” She admits shyly, tears escaping from her eyes. 

The girls hugging her tighter, “Don’t cry baby girl,” Ashlyn speaks up, “EJ just wanted what was best for you. We all do, you deserve the love you give the world.”

Pulling away from the hug, Kourtney takes Nini’s face into her hands making her look her right into her eyes wiping the tears falling down her face, “It took you this long to admit you love him, boys are a little slow, give him time. He loves you with his whole heart, he puts you before the world. You’re his world, don’t beat yourself up because you think he doesn’t love you, because he does.”

Nini nods, smiling at the girls around her, even if Ricky didn’t love her the way she did him, she knew she could lean and rely on her friends because they love her just as much.

Nini lets out a deep breath, “I guess it’s a good thing we decided to do make up last, huh?” she jokes, bringing the group into a fit of laughter.

“Okay, no more tears! We have exactly 3 hours until this party starts, and you need to be ready in half that time, let’s get a move on!” Kourtney basically yells, pulling out all the things she’s going to need.

Gina and Ashlyn laughing, heading back to their spot on the bed, grabbing the controller for the TV turning it off, and playing some Glee songs instead, knowing it will get them pumping and lightening the serious tone from earlier.

An hour later, Gina helps Nini into her dress, tightening the ribbons on the back, fastening it tightly to ensure that it doesn’t loosen throughout the course of the evening. “Nini, I know I was there when you chose this dress, but god, you are so beautiful.” Looking at Nini in the full-length mirror, placing her hands on her friend’s hips.

“Awh, thanks G.”

She heads back over to the chair that she spent the past 3 hours in, so Ashlyn can put in the gold-plated hair piece that had small flowers and leaves along it, very similar to something a Greek Goddess might wear. Kourtney hands her, her phone on her way back from getting ready from the bathroom. Nini realizing she probably forgot it in there when she went to pee because only god know when she’s going to get to go next.

Nini unlocks her phone seeing nearly 15 text messages from Ricky, updating her on the progress. The last text notifying her that he’s going to be there in a few minutes, sending a quick acknowledgment back.

“Are we all ready? Ricky’s almost here.” She updates them.

Gina pulls something out from Nini’s travel bag, “One more thing,” she laughs.

“How could I forget my shoes?” Nini bursts out laughing. Gina giving her a hand, not being able to see past her skirt. As Gina fastens the other shoe, there’s a knock on the door.

Kourtney and Ashlyn quickly head over to open the door, “Well, don’t you look quite dashing.” She laughs, noting his attire. He was decked out in a dark grey suit, paired with a light pink dress shirt, black tie, and brown dress shoes. He was holding a small black box, Ashlyn is the first to notice it.

“What’s in the box?” Ashlyn inquires, letting him in.

“Gift number 2,” he smiles shaking it, following the girls in.

He stops in his tracks when he sees Nini stand up from her seat. He was speechless to say the least. Nini smiles at him, “Kourtney was right, you dress up nicely.” Approaching her best friend.

“Nini, wow, you look incredible. And I thought you were beautiful this morning, look at you now,” he jokes, sending her a wink.

She goes to punch him in his shoulder for his joke, but he surprises her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her in for a hug. As she returns his hug, he kisses her temple and whispers into her ear, “I have something for you” pulling away from her, bringing the box between them.

Her jaw drops, taking the box from his hands, “Ricky this is too much I can’t.” Not wanting to open the box.

“Yes, you can” she hears from behind her, reminding Nini her friends were still there. She glares at Gina over her shoulder, for the comment.

Ricky laughs, “You heard her, just open it.”

Reluctantly, Nini opens the box to reveal a gold bar bracelet, with the year they had met engraved on it in roman numerals. She looks up at the boy, utterly shocked, “I can’t.” is all she manages to say, shaking her head.

“You can,” he tells her, taking the box from her hands, taking the bracelet out from it and encircling it around her wrist. He holds up his wrist, showing her a leather braided bracelet with a silver bar similar to hers, “Now we match.” He smiles brightly at her.

“They match” her three friends sing mockingly from behind them. She rolls her eyes at their antics, suddenly overwhelmed with the reminder how she basically spilled her guts out to her friends merely an hour ago, about the very boy that is standing in front of her. Putting it out in to the universe how much she loves him, when she’s been denying it for so many years.

Ricky puts a hand on her lower back, “You okay?” he asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nods her head, shaking her previous thoughts from her mind, “I’m ready to go.”

He eyes her, Nini knowing it’s full of concern, he lets it slide, probably assuming it’s just jitters. He looks to their friends, “Do you girls need a ride over?” he asks.

They all shake their heads, “We’re going to finish getting ready,” Kourtney informs him – a lie, which Nini was well aware of.

“But before you go,” Ashlyn exclaims, stopping them from taking another step, she skips over to her bag, pulling out a polaroid camera.

“I want to take a photo of you guys, you both look great!” she tells them.

Ricky looks at Nini, smiling at her, knowing they have to comply to their friend’s request. He takes a step closer to her, pulling her into his side by her waist. Nini puts one hand on his chest, both of them smiling brightly at the camera. The flash goes off, and the photo pops up from the top of the camera, Ashlyn grabs is setting it on the side table.

“This one’s for me, for my scrapbook. I want yours to be yours, be yourselves, pretend I’m not even here.” She orders.

Nini looking up at her best friend laughing at what their friend had just said, both deciding on what to do. Instead of moving from their position, Ricky shoots Ashlyn with a certain look Nini couldn’t quite decipher. Next thing she knew, Ricky was kissing her temple, Nini smiling shyly, looking up at him, as Ashlyn snaps the photo.

After taking the photo out of the camera to begin developing, Ricky pulls Nini in front of him, hugging her around her waist, bending his head so he’s leveled with hers, smiling genuinely at the camera. Ashlyn capturing the third and final photo. She hands them the two photos for them, smiling at Nini giving her a small wink, causing Nini’s face to burn, unable to count the times it’s happened in the last few hours.

“We should probably get going, your moms are waiting for us,” he informs Nini, “we’ll see you girls in a bit.” He waves taking Nini’s hand and pulls her towards the door, Nini quickly waving to her friends, who we’re giving her a thumbs-up causing Nini’s face to burn a little more.

-

“T-minus 10 minutes.” Ricky says, walking into the bridal suite that the venue provided, faced with his best friend who was pacing back and forth in the room, “you okay?”

She shakes her head, trying to regulate her breathing so her heart slows down a little. Not noticing the boy approach her, taking her shoulders in his hands, “Everything’s going to be fine, everyone out there is here to celebrate you.”

She nods her head, closing her eyes, reminding herself what he just said. Everyone out there loves her, they are all friends and family, there is no reason for her to be nervous. She should be excited. She has put so much of her time and effort along with her moms and close friends into this party, it’s going to go off without a hitch, she just knows it.

Ricky quickly pulls her into a crushing hug, knowing that’s what Nini needs right now. The hug making her let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding, wrapping her arms around the boy, “Thanks for being here.”

“Hey, it’s part of my job” he jokes, lightening the mood.

The door bursts open to the room, “Oh sorry,” it was Big Red, “Nini you look lovely, from what I can see.” He jokes, causing one of Ricky’s arms to fall back to his sides, not completely letting her go, “But you guys are on, need you in the main hall before we open the doors.”

They nod, Ricky grabbing Nini’s hand, pulling her behind him, rubbing his thumb against her hand, a sign of comfort.

They approach the big doors, they can hear Carlos who was emceeing for the night through the doors, cracking a joke about the first song Nini ever wrote, something silly about clouds and how terrible it was. In her defense, she was ten and wanted everyone to know about this really cool song she wrote.

Big Red and EJ were going to be the ones to open up the doors, once Carlos announces them. She goes to hug Big Red first, “Thank you.” She smiles pulling away from her red-headed friend.

Going in to hug EJ next, “you were right” was all that she whispers into his ear. Pulling back quickly, “I know” he smiles at her instantly knowing what she was referring to, “you look beautiful tonight” jokingly tapping the underside of her chin to bring a smile to her face.

Ricky who was watching from the side, walks over and puts a hand on Nini’s back, “it’s almost time,” he tells her, she lets him guide her back to their spot, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow.

Through the door they suddenly hear, “Escorting our celebrant tonight is her best friend, Mr. Richard Bowen, now if we can all stand and clap our hands for our beautiful debutante, Miss Nina Salazar-Roberts!” Carlos announces through the microphone atop his podium.

EJ and Big Red push the doors wide open, revealing the previously announced pair to all of her friends and family, all clapping for her, the applause and shouts were drowning out the music that was playing in the background. Ricky plastering on a big smile as he starts walking, Nini following his lead, as she waves and smiles at everyone that she saw, as Ricky guides her to the middle of the dance floor. The song that they’ve become incredibly familiar with, starts to play.

Taking their well-rehearsed positions, they start to move across the dance floor in perfect ease and harmony, performing an incredible fun waltz, the pair not being able to stop smiling. Knowing that this is what they’ve been preparing for months. When they hear the ending of the song, Ricky spins them around, rapidly, as he pushes her back, she twirls back in, finishing off in a dip. As they hear the last note of the song, he helps her up, with bright smiles they smile brightly and wave at the crowd.

As Ricky walks Nini over to the white chaise with golden accents, that was set up on stage next to the podium Carlos was speaking at. Carlos begins to explain to the audience, “For those of you that don’t know, Nini and Ricky had chosen this song to pay homage to the musical they performed in their junior year, where they both played the leads. Who invited the theater nerds?” he jokes, causing the audience to erupt in laughter. All their theater friends booing him from their table. “But they took the beautiful song, Can I Have This Dance? From the third installment from the series, the leads dancing into their senior year, just like they are.”

He raises a champagne glass, Ricky wasn’t quite sure where he had pulled it out from, but decided not to question it, “Can we all raise a glass?” he announced, “don’t worry, mine’s ginger ale” he jokes into the microphone. As Dana and Carol bringing two glasses up for the pair, standing next to their daughter.

“Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate our lovely Nini, tonight, you officially become a woman. And every single one of us has seen you grow into the wonderful and beautiful person that stands before us today. We love you so much, and we wish you the very best and are excited to see what the future holds for you. To Nini.” Carlos proudly announces, raising the glass the crowd repeating the action, everyone taking a sip of their drink. “You can all take a seat, dinner should commence shortly.” Carlos announces.

Nini was about to follow her moms off stage to sit at the table, Ricky takes her arm linking it with his, “I’m your escort remember?” he kids, “I shall escort you to the table milady.” Guiding her to her seat. Before Nini could take a seat, her moms remind her she must visit every table, taking a photo with the group, and chat with them.

Ricky guides her around to the first few tables, saying hello to those he knows, and introducing himself to those he hadn’t had the pleasure in meeting just yet. They were getting a number of compliments on their dance. Nini was overwhelmed with the amount of love she was feeling from everyone she had the pleasure of talking to for the first bit, before Ricky pulled her back to the table to at least get her to eat something before the program continues.

“Doing okay?” he asks, more for himself than for her.

She nods, “Yeah, it’s everything I could’ve asked for and more.” Smiling at him, then taking a bite of the salad that was sitting in front of her, basking in the taste, not really sure when the next time she’s going to be able to eat something.

He smiles at her, “I told you, nothing to worry about.” Sitting in silence, as they munch on their salad, while a few people came up to her greeting her and congratulating her.

Before Nini knew it, it was time for the 18 roses and candles portion of the party. This timely tradition involves the debutante choosing 18 of her close guy and girl friends and family members. Nine girls get to say a small speech, delivering Nini with a candle and blessing her with a wish, and each of the nine boys presents Nini with a rose and she shares a small dance with each of them.

Ricky brings her over to the chaise, since they are going to start with the candles, all she has to do is sit and listen to her friends. Carlos announcing the next bit of the program explaining to the crowd that wasn’t familiar on what was about to happen. The first one to say their speech was Kourtney, she reminisced on the time she had first met Nini when they were in the fifth grade and Kourtney was new at school, the memory bringing Nini to tears. Kourtney continued telling her best friend how much she has loved to see her grow as a person, into who she is, and will forever love her.

The next few speeches continued on quite similar, from Ashlyn to Gina, and to some of Nini’s other friends from the drama club and a few of her family members. All reminding Nini how much they loved watching her grow into the woman that stands before them today, retelling some funny and embarrassing stories of her, and each of them telling her how much they love her and can’t wait to see what the future holds. Nini couldn’t stop the tears from falling, Ricky bringing her a few tissues after the fourth speech.

As the roses portion came around, EJ was the first one to take her to the dance floor, wiping a few of the remaining tears from the speech. Breaking the tension of the speeches, he starts, “So I’m right huh?” bringing Nini into a fit of laughter, nodding.

“Don’t let it get to your head, okay?” she says, as he spins her around, dancing across the floor.

“Of course not,” he laughs, as Carlos announces the next rose as Big Red.

Letting go of the girl, EJ walks off to the side to see Big Red make a big gesture by kneeling down to hand her the rose, causing Nini to erupt in laughter, accepting the rose bringing the boy in for a hug, dancing to the upbeat song playing in the back. The rest of the rose dances went along similarly, from Seb to Carlos to a few other friends, enjoying the little two minutes to thank them for everything that they’ve done for her. Bringing her to smile until her cheeks hurt.

Last up was Ricky, the last rose typically saved for the most important boy to her, he was looking at her very intently, smirking at her. “And last, but very not least, please welcome to the floor, her lovely escort for the evening, Ricky Bowen.” Carlos announces. Her cousin, Elliot, let’s her go with a final hug, her eyes not leaving her best friend who was slowly approaching her.

He looked absolutely increible, holding the single white rose in his hand, he was looking at her with these eyes that she rarely gets to see. The kind where it sparkles with all the love he has for her, he hands her the rose. Placing one hand on the small of her back, the other in her hand not occupied by the roses. Bringing her other arm up around his shoulder, he pulls her in closer, smiling down at her.

“Having a good night beautiful?” he asks, smirking down at the girl.

“The best,” she smiles up at him, “thank you for tonight. And for everything.” She says a little teary eyed, having a hard time to keep her emotions under her usual mask within the past hour.

Bringing a hand up to her face, he wiped a tear that managed to slip out, “Anything for you. I love you.” He basically whispers, not like anyone else would be able to hear their conversation over the music blaring through the speaker. Smiling up at the boy, knowing that they save those three little words for the utmost of special moments.

“I love you too.”

Their smiles not being able to leave their faces through most of the night, the song slowly comes to an end. He takes the flowers from her, pressing one more kiss to her temple, as he leaves her on the dance floor.

“It is now time for the father-daughter dance, as most of you know, Nini has had been blessed to have the opportunity to have two mothers in her life. But she has kindly asked the one man that has treated her like his very own to join her in this dance alongside her lovely mothers. Could Mr. Michael Bowen, and Mrs. Carol and Dana Salazar Roberts come to the dance floor?” Carlos announces in to the microphone.

Nini couldn’t stop herself from running into the arms of the man that she’s loved like a father, thanking him endlessly for doing this for her and for everything. She danced with him for the first bit of the song, before he gave her back to her mothers, so they could have the chance, to dance with their daughter. Smiling brightly at her moms, “thank you, this is more than I could have ever asked for, and it’s all thanks to you guys.”

Dana caresses her daughters face, “We love you with our entire hearts, and we’re so very proud of everything you have done.”

“You’ve grown so fast, soon enough you’re no longer going to need us. All we ask is you remember your dear old moms wherever you may end up.” Carol says, teary eyed.

“I’ll always need you. I could never forget the best part of my life.” Nini says tears, quickly falling down her face, bringing her moms in for a big hug.

The beautiful dance and interaction brought tears to everyone’s eyes, watching the beautiful family on the dance floor, sharing a special moment. As the song slowly came to an end, Carlos runs back on stage with a tissue dabbing at his eyes.

“If you did not shed a tear in the last hour, I swear you have no soul,” he jokes, bringing the crowd to laughter. “Now, before we get this party started, we have one little surprise for our debutante.”

Nini looks at her moms, confused at what was happening. They couldn’t hide their smiles, as they led their daughter back to the chaise on stage. Leaving back to their table, Nini looks at Carlos hoping for some indication on what was going on, all she knew was that they were supposed to cut the cake next, then open up the dance floor to get the real party started.

Carlos beams at her, clearly excited for the surprise that was coming to her, “Nini,” Carlos directing the message to her, taking a piece of paper off of the podium, “I was told to read this message from the person that’s about to come out here. So here it goes,” looking down at the wrinkled page, “You deserve the world, beautiful. I am so incredibly and utterly proud of all that you do. I wrote this for you, and remember that no matter where I am, I’m just hanging on to you.” Carlos smiles brightly at her, glancing down at the golden necklace that lays across her chest, causing Nini to mindlessly reach up to it, finally understanding who this surprise is from. “P.S. this is the final one, I promise.” Nini couldn’t help but giggle at the last bit of the note.

Carlos points in front of her, guiding her attention to the boy that wasn’t there a minute ago. Behind him was EJ holding a guitar and Ashlyn on the piano that the hall had provided. Ricky holding a microphone, looking a little nervous, as the music starts Nini couldn’t help but smile at her best friend.

_Friday night beneath the stars_  
_In a field behind your yard_  
_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

Nini recalling what he was singing about. On nights that were a little tougher than others, they would lie on a blanket and just stare up at the sky, not needing to say a word, knowing that the other was there for them was simply enough. As Ricky sings the next line, he comes up on stage to bring her to the dance floor.

_And I know everything about you_  
_I don’t wanna live without you_

He sings, twirling her around, smiling brightly at his best friend. She was jumping and dancing around him as he sang her this incredible song that he wrote.

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

Causing her to punch his shoulder, not letting it affect him, he pulls her in closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, continuing to sing the song he wrote for her. Parading her around the dance floor, showing her off to the crowd.

_And you know everything about me_  
_You say that you can’t live without me_

Nini instantly connecting the lyrics to the memory, after a serious fight they had. About this girl that was flirting with Ricky, and Nini got irrationally jealous. The beginning one of the biggest fights they’ve ever had. When they got back to Nini’s house after seeing the girl flirt with him while they were out for dinner, Nini basically ripped into him claiming that the girl is so wrong for him, they wouldn’t work and she would just break his heart. Ricky yelled back at her, asking ‘what do you know?’ And she yells back, ‘I know everything about you’ causing them to look at each other with a heated gaze, without a word he storms out.

They didn’t talk for two weeks. The hardest two weeks of their lives. Ricky ended up at Nini’s doorstep one evening, admitting to her that she was right, about everything. Both apologizing profusely to one another, they ended the night wrapped around each other in her bed silently thinking. She was drawing patterns in his knee when she admits, ‘It was really hard, not talking to you. I can’t live without you.’ He hugs her tighter into his chest, ‘I can’t live without you too’ pressing a kiss to her hair.

_And I’m only me when I’m with you._

As he finishes the song, she pulls the boy into a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I love you.” She says, reminding herself to talk to him about the song later. The audience erupts in applause, rooting for the young singer.

“I love you too” he whispers.

-

As the night went on, Nini spent the night travelling across the dance floor from her friends and family, dancing with everyone, catching up on what she’s missed, especially with family members that she hadn’t seen in a while. And those that travelled as far as the Philippines to be here tonight.

The party slowly beginning to die down around 10, those with kids heading on out early, and the older family members that got tired easily. Kissing and hugging each member good bye. Before Nini knew it, most of the guests had gone home. Her close friends stayed behind, enjoying the last little leg of the music. She watched her little theater group jamming out to _Sweet Caroline_ she was standing by one of the many tables, cradling her glass of water, smiling at the group wondering how she got so lucky to have made such great friends.

“Happy?” she hears from behind her.

Looking back to see where the voice was coming from, to see Ricky approaching her, returning from seeing his dad to his car she assumes. “More than anything,” she tells him. As the song changes, their friends see them watching from the side, calling them over to join in, until the music stops for the night. They sing loudly and proudly for the next hour, before they had to start packing things up.

Seb walking over to Nini, “Tonight was incredible” he tells the girl, pulling her in for a hug, “Thanks for coming Sebby.”

“Carlos!” Nini calls, as she pulls back from the hug, “Your emceeing tonight, impeccable, marvelous, fantastic.” She laughs, pulling him in for a hug, she was in a hugging mood thankful for everything that evening.

He laughs, “Thanks Neener, sorry we have to dip out a little early, we tried to pack up as much as we could.”

She brushes the comment off, “Don’t even worry about it, you both have done more than enough. I’ll see you guys Monday.” She says giving them both kisses on the cheek, waving them goodbye.

It took them another half hour for them to pack up both of her moms cars, Big Red’s and Kourtney’s. Big Red and Kourtney offering to drop the stuff off on their way home, giving the pair a hug, with promises to see them on Monday. Same to Gina, Ashlyn and EJ who were heading on out too.

Dana walked up to her daughter, “You’re staying at the hotel tonight, right?” Nini nods, not wanting to waste the money her moms had spent on the one night at the hotel, just for her to simply get ready.

“And Ricky’s staying with you?” she asks.

Nini nods. “Okay, I’ll see you both home, bright and early tomorrow. Your family wants to see you before they head back home.”

“Bright and early, 10 o’clock, got it.” she smiles cheekily at her mom, giving her one last hug.

Carol came up behind them, “No funny business,” she reminds her daughter. Causing Nini’s face to burn, “Mom!”

“What?” she laughs, “We’ll see you tomorrow baby.” She kisses her daughter, following her wife to the doors. Leaving Nini in her gown, heading to the bridal suite to quickly change out of her outfit into more comfortable clothes, a pair of leggings and one of Ricky’s hoodies.

Putting the gown back into the garment bag, she zips it up, taking it out of the suite along with her bag. As Ricky sees her exit, already dressed in sweats, he quickly helps her, taking the dress from her hands. They head out to his car silently, ears still blaring from the volume of the party, loading up his car, she settles into the passenger seat, ready for sleep to take over her, when her stomach growls.

Ricky looking over at her laughing, “Want to grab Taco Bell before we head back?” he asks, already knowing the answer. She manages a nod.

After grabbing some food, they pull into the hotel parking lot, taking some of the things up to their room. Before Nini could even take a seat, she opens up one of the bags, chowing down on one of the tacos.

“I think the last thing I ate might’ve been the salad.” She jokes, through a mouth full of food. He couldn’t help but laugh, stealing a fry from the bag as he hangs up the garment bag full of their clothes. Nini bringing the food to the bed, she crosses her legs, leaning against the headboard, Ricky joining her pulling out one of the tacos taking a bite from it.

“I’ve got a question.” She says suddenly remembering the course of events from the night, especially when he surprised her with that lovely song he had written. He looks to her, signaling for her to go on.

Sitting up, clearing her throat, “The song.” is all she says, watching his expression.

He hums, not paying much mind to her, “What about it?”

She sighs, “Ricky, come on, you wrote it. For me. Tell me why you wrote it.” She urges, knowing there’s a story behind it, tapping his knee until he relented.

Wrapping up the rest of his taco, setting it on the bed side table along with the Taco Bell bag, he moves closer to the girl, taking a hold of her hands. “I can never get anything past you, huh?” he laughs, “Remember the night of our first rehearsal?” he asks seriously.

Nini slowly nodding a little unsure where he was going, “You asked me what I was talking about with your mom. I couldn’t tell you at the time, because well for one that would completely ruin the surprise,” causing her to laugh, “and two, I wasn’t ready to tell you then.”

“Tell me what?”

He takes in a deep breath, “That, I’ve completely fallen so deeply in love with my best friend.” He admits, looking straight into her eyes, scared of what she was going to say.

Her eyes pricking with tears the small little sentence moving her, reminding her what her friends were talking about in this very room, a few hours prior. “Nini, I-”

“I love you, too.” She cuts him off smiling at the boy who was a mere few inches away from her face.

“Yeah?” he smiles, she manages a nod, before he leans in, closing the small gap between them. This kiss was filled with so much love, far be it from their first kiss. Having shared their first kiss when they were six in her backyard. But this? This was their first kiss filled with love, passion, sincerity. He's her first love, the one she never imagined having, the one she believed could never love her back with the same intensity. He's the reason she loved everyone and everything so hard, because it was the same love he gave her all these years. He pulls away, foreheads touching, his eyes never leaving hers, staring at her like he was baring right into her soul.

Letting a tear escape from her eye, he quickly wipes it away with his thumb, pulling her into a hug, laying them down on the bed. Cradling her body into his, just holding each other in silence, basking in the moment, allowing everything to process.

“Ricky” she whimpers, his head turns to look at the girl, “I don’t want to get hurt.”

He pulls her in tighter into his chest pressing a kiss to her forehead, “If there is one thing I can promise you, is that no matter what happens, no matter where you are in this world, you will forever have a piece of my heart.”

She shyly nods into the crook of his neck, “I fell in love with my best friend too.” She admits, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Now when people ask about my jewelry, I can proudly say that it belongs to the love of my life,” he smiles down at the girl in his arms.

Looking up from where her head was nestled into him, “Was that why you bought it all?”

He shrugs, “Yeah, but if I was too big of a whimp to do it, I could just play it off as a best friend’s thing.”

“Of course," the comment causing Nini to laugh, "I love you.” Pecking his lips, and smiling brightly at him, not being able to stop saying those three little words when it means so much more to them now, when it’s the absolute truth.

“I love you too, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously hope you guys fell in love with this story, I honestly didn't think it was going to turn out to be this long but I guess I don't know how to short and sweet lmao
> 
> And of course I had to add a little tidbit of their high school musical days, because it's not HSMTMTS without it ;)
> 
> The song Ricky sings to her at her party was "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> xx


End file.
